What if
by Izzy713
Summary: This is my idea of what would happen after Voldomort was destroyed but the twist is that it would be where my fav peoples are still alive like Lupin Tonks Fred Sirius Dobby sorry Dumbledor, Snape and Lily James still dead sorry don't hate me but review tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the great hall I have just killed Voldomort thanks to Neville he killed Nagini and now I came to find the girl I love Ginny. I was looking around the room and I saw Ron and Hermione they were sitting at the table that would be for Gryffindor but instead was now for the ones who were living I then went to find Neville and to thank him when I found him he was sitting with Luna and they were holding hands just like Hermione and Ron were when I walked out of Dumbledore office I must have startled him because he looked up really fast and pulled out his wand then he put it down when he saw it was me. "Hello Harry"

"Hello Neville I see that you told Luna that you fancy her"

"Yeah and she feels the same way about me who would not like Neville Longbottom?"At the same moment Luna snuggled up closer to him like he would be gone at any second I'm sure Neville took notice because he said "Don't worry Luna I'm not going anywhere"

"Ok well thanks again Neville for killing Nagini but I have to go now good by" and then I was off I was searching for my god father Sirius he was very fortunate enough to survive again after a few years ago when him and Bellatrix were having and duel and he almost didn't make it but he was lucky. I was looking for him when I ran into someone that I was just as happy to see. "Hello Lupin how is Tonks.

"She is fine but I think she is still a little shaken but she is happy to be with Teddy again as you can see" he pointed to Tonks she was cradling Teddy in her arms saying mommy loves you Teddy she was so scared me and daddy we afraid we would never see you again. That's when Sirius walked up to Tonks and said "Dora you have to give the kid some space he is not even one and you are already acting like he is going to Hogwarts tomorrow"

"Don't bother me now Sirius I just got back to my teddy bear and I love him so much isn't that right Remus?"

"Oh yes Dora we do love Teddy so much I just hope he is more like his mother than father"

"Oh Remus I'm sure he will not be a werewolf but not all werewolf's are terrible like you think I love you don't I and I'm sure that Teddy feels the same way isn't that right Teddy" she looked down at him and he smiled like he always did when he saw his parents. Sirius must have token notice to that because he walked towards me and gave me a big hug "Your parents would have been very proud of you and I am so sorry you had to find out about Snape caring for you so deeply because of Lily after he died"

"Did you know Sirius?"

"Yes she was always hanging around with him and she did care so deeply for him until he said the words that would make any one who is muggle born be angry that's when she got to really know your father"

"Thanks Sirius I feel better now" then I saw her, the girl I had Known ever since I laid eyes on her at Kings Cross Station Ginny Weasly. She was walking tears still in her eyes when we had all thought Fred was dead but the explosion only knocked him out for the hour he is now awake and in the good care of Angelina who is now going to be engaged to Fred George was very upset about his brother that it doesn't even bother him that his brother is getting married before him. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that Ginny was running at me until I felt her in my arms "Ginny I don't know what to say I'm so sorry for having to leave you I" but before I could say anything else she kissed me when we broke apart she said the few words that I have been wanting to tell her for the longest time "I love you Harry Potter"

"I love you to Ginny"


	2. Chapter 2

"Aww that's so sweet isn't it Ron?"

"Yes it is have I told you I love you Hermione?"

"About a million times and I feel the same way like I always feel" they then kissed and that when I knew I was so truly happy for them my best friends have each other and I finally have Ginny.

The next day we all traveled to the Burrow where all the Weaslys would stay Lupin Tonks Teddy Sirius and me and Angelina and Hermione Luna and Neville would stay until everything gets sorted out with the living arrangements now that things have changed with the new things going on and now I have the loyal Dobby the house elf he volunteered to be my helper but I will treat him with respect unlike many house elf's get. I and Ginny walked hand in hand to the portkey that was lying on the ground outside of what used to be Hogwarts but it was better than before when the war took place. All of us grabbed on except Lupin and Tonks who had baby Teddy to take and he would not be able to use the portkey because of his age so they will be traveling by Sirius flying motorcycle that he let them barrow.

We all got to the Burrow safe and sound Teddy was awake and Tonks was playing with him and he was giggling when Lupin was making silly faces. That's when Sirius came over and was laughing at his best friend acting so ridicules with his baby. That's when Tonks asked me if I wanted to hold Teddy. I agreed then she placed him in my arms and he was so cute he looked up at me and was giggling he seemed so happy to be with me. "He must know who his god father is" just then Sirius walked into the room and was smiling at me with Teddy. "Did I react the same way to you Sirius?"

"Oh yes you did and you were so happy when I was around and you were over the moon when I bought you your first toy broom you were a natural born seeker and quittich player" that made me very happy when he said that. "So where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked

"I think they are out in the field snogging" said George

"Thanks George for the information and what about Neville and Luna?"

"Oh they are in the room mum set out im sure though that they are snogging as well say why aren't you snogging my sister she keeps going on and on about how she loves Harry  
Potter" Harry felt like she knew that he was always thinking of her and he loved her to he needed to tell her that so that is what he was going to do. "Hey George where is Ginny she can't be with Hermione or Luna because they are snogging there boyfriends"

"Oh so you do want to snog her I see well I think she is in her room see you later lover boy"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked upstairs to Ginny's room where indeed she was sitting on her bed she was looking at an old pictures of the Weasly family with some exceptions of me and Hermione and maybe one or two of Luna and Neville I saw tears slid down her face I rushed to her side "What's wrong Ginny" the book was opened to the picture of when they went to Egypt all of them smiling and waving then hatred built up in him when he was Peter a free man when his parents were dead he had to put aside that for Ginny she clearly needed Harry now Ginny finally spoke "I was just looking at the old photos of are happy family and I thought about Fred we were almost not that happy family anymore"

"Oh Ginny please don't think like that your family is fine it kills me so much to see you like this please don't cry I hope you don't think I'm angry at you for feeling this way it just kills me because I love you so much and I never really got to tell you because of the hunt for the horcurxs and I left you but you know I love you so much don't you?"

"I am not upset with you Harry and I know you love me I don't know if you know this but I keep saying that I love you to make me feel like it is true and I'm only sad now because look how I looked in my second year I looked so silly how did you like me then?"

"I don't know but I did and George has been telling all of us about it but that just made me want to be with you more and forever" Ginny blushed when she hear that Harry knew that she was talking about him so much then she said "Wait do you mean Harry do you want be with me forever and I mean forever like marriage?"

"Yes Ginny I want to spend the rest of my life with you the six months that I was away from you was terrible and when you were dating Dean it felt like my heart was being ripped out when I saw you two together I love you and I think you love me and I want to be with you so will you marry me?" I pulled out the ring I was saving in case of a time like this when I was sure me and Ginny wanted this.

"Harry yes I will I would love to I love you"

"I love you t" but then she kissed me we kissed for a little longer then we were going down stairs to tell everybody the great news and wish all the people that are leaving a good by.


	4. Chapter 4

. Neville and Luna will be going back to Neville and his grans house, Bill and Flure will be going back to shell cottage, and Sirius will be going back to number 12 Grimmralds place to clean it out a bit so then Lupin and Tonks can come back to live with him so he is not so lonely and Tonks thinks that Sirius should put the portrait of his mother somewhere else so it won't scare Teddy they are the only ones leaving for now Hermione and  
Ron still need a few more things before they travel to Australia to get her parents back and Ron refused to leave her he says he just got her and does not want anything to happen to her when they just got together finally so he is going with her they will stay they will be staying for another week then they will be leaving.

Everyone was outside the Burrow and they were saying farewells but soon would see each other again at Fred and Angelina's wedding and soon after that now Harry and Ginny's wedding. They wanted to make the announcement to everyone when they were there so they all knew and would hopefully be okay with their sixteen year old daughter marry a seventeen year old but they were optimistic about this that it would be okay. "Everyone before we depart me and Ginny want to say something" everyone turned to them Harry felt confidence in him and he knew that he could do this so he built up the courage and said in a clear loud voice "Me and Ginny are engaged to be married" they all turned to him and Ginny and then to his relief Mrs. Weasly shouted out oh boy another wedding how exciting" Harry was very happy that everyone approved and Ron was very excited not at all mad his baby sister was going to be married he seemed happy. "Ron when are you going to ask Hermione to marry you?"

"Oh we want to get married but she really wants to have her parents there so after we get back restore their memory we will announce are engagement but we will be staying together when we search for them so it will be like we are married"

"I'm happy for you mate"

"Me too I hope you and Ginny are very happy"

"You're not leaving now Ron are you?"

"No were leaving tonight but me and Hermione have to prepare so if I can't say good bye I wanted to say it now"

"Thanks I will miss you but don't worry about Ginny I will take care of her I love her just as much as you love Hermione you know that right?"

"Yes I know" after that Luna and Neville had their good bye to everybody and left then it was time for Sirius to go. "Good by Sirius I will miss you but I will be there to visit soon and I will stay in touch"

"Thank you Harry take care and take care of her she looks similar to Lily you know hopefully your kids will have her eyes" Harry felt tears in his eyes he did wish for one of his kids hopefully to have Lily's eyes he did not want to cry so he gave Sirius a hug and said "I will see you soon by" like that Sirius had disappeared


	5. Chapter 5

the only people left was the Weaslys and Hermione and him along with the Lupins. He decided to go see Teddy he was in Tonks arms and he was smiling his hair and Tonks was changing colors it was like a game to them it most likely was a game Tonks must have noticed Harry standing there because she changed it to the pink that most of the time it was that color and Teddy must have noticed Tonks hair staying the one color because he changed it to blue that must be his favorite and then Tonks said "Do you want to play with him for a while tonight is the first full moon and Teddy has never been in one so this is the night we will find out if he is a werewolf and Remus is a little worried I think I should go spend some time with him before he has to leave"

"Sure I would love to watch over Teddy"

"Thank you for this Harry I hate how Remus feels so worried about Teddy I love him so and I know he loves Teddy that's why he is this worried but it is not healthy thank you again and congratulations to you and Ginny by I will be back soon to get Teddy so then we can say by to Remus" Harry then knew how Tonks had felt in his sixth year the love they both felt for each other but they could not be together he realized that he felt the same way about Ginny and Lupin had the same love for Teddy that is why he was so worried about Teddy.

It was dinner time Harry has spent about the whole afternoon with Teddy he was great and seemed to know who his god father was he liked to play and was very well behaved it was like his parents never left he was going out to the kitchen where he could smell food when he ran into Ginny. "Hello Harry can I hold Teddy I'm going to be his Aunt I think but can I see him?"

"Sure here you go love" he handed Teddy over to her Teddy was cradled in her arms he was smiling and seemed happy to be with her Harry saw Ginny smiling she loved Teddy like Harry did then Ginny spoke "Harry I think that you will make a great father do you think that I will be a great mother because I do want children do you Harry?"

"Yes I think you will be a great mother and I do want children do you really think that I will be a great father?"

"Yes I see the way Teddy looks at you he loves you and knows that you love him I will see you at dinner I see Tonks coming up and here is Teddy love you" she kissed me on the cheek and then left but before she turned to Teddy and said "By Teddy then she kissed him on the cheek and left. "Hello Harry was my Teddy bear a good boy?"

"Oh yes he was very good we enjoyed are self's how is Lupin now is he still worried?"

"Well I spend the day with him and he seemed better he still was very worried about Teddy but I think he will get through it and sorry for taking so long"

"It's okay me a Teddy had fun"

"That's good by Harry I will meet you downstairs see you soon." She left Harry made his way down stairs and sat down they had a good meal and then Harry went to comfort Lupin about Teddy. "Hello Lupin

"Hello Harry will you be watching over Teddy tonight to see if he is like me" after he said it I'm sure he regretted it because then Tonks started talking saying the same thing she always says "Teddy will be fine there is nothing wrong with werewolf's I fell in love with one and he gave me one of the best gifts ever are son and not all werewolf's are bad I love you we all know you are good we love you Teddy loves you see" the Teddy looked up holding up his hands wanting Lupin to hold him. Lupin grabbed him and then hugged him like he was leaving forever then they let go and he handed Teddy back to Tonks. "I understand that he loves me and you love me I love you both to but I just hope for the best I love both of you see you in the morning" he then kissed Tonks then kissed Teddy on the top of his head then he was off to the woods when we closed the door but before we went to bed Tonks ran out of the door and ran into Lupins arms kissing him passionately they broke apart and she said stay safe I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn broke and then Lupin had returned scratches on his face but he didn't care all he was thinking about was Teddy. He walked into the room where his wife and son lay asleep Tonks lay on the bed asleep and laying on her chest was Teddy sound asleep they both looked safe and unharmed he didn't want to wake them so he just laid down on the bed to get some rest. He woke up to the sound of Tonks singing to Teddy she sings nicely but he thought she would be embarrassed that she knew that he heard her singing so he listed until she stopped that's when he was going to sit up. He sat up and saw her Teddy in her arms she was now humming and Teddy changing his hair Tonks hair was now a blond like she has had it recently and she was looking down at him she was so beautiful how could he have never admitted he loved her last year now she and him were married and have Teddy she must have token notice to him watching her and the fact that he was up "Hello Remus how was the night you look better and well energized sorry if I woke you with my humming Teddy was sleeping and he loves to hear me sing but he is asleep" she looked down Teddy was now smiling taking notice to him and wanting him "Well he was asleep he must have missed his father" she placed Teddy into my arms he was smiling like he always was and then he forgot about everything and only cared about if he has contaminated this incent child that he loves his son. "So is Teddy a werewolf?"

"No he is not only a good wizard in the making and a meteamoraphagus like his mother" Lupin was so happy he ran up to her and kissed her and then when they broke apart he kissed Teddy. "What was that for Remus?"

"For loving me waiting for me taking me back forgiving me and loving me back"

"Oh Remus I love you to and I never didn't and I would always wait for you and I could not bear life without you"

"But Dora how could you love me when I was so foolish about me being to poor and old and dangerous for you I love you"

"I love you to and I understand but I am not afraid of you"  
"I know that now let's get down stairs today's the day we will be leaving for Sirius's we should eat then say good bye and let Teddy I think he is very fond of Harry"  
"I agree"


End file.
